The subject matter disclosed herein relates to clearance control techniques, and more particularly to a system for adjusting the clearance between a stationary component and a rotary component of a rotary machine.
In certain applications, a clearance may exist between components that move relative to one another. For example, a clearance may exist between rotary and stationary components in a rotary machine, such as a compressor, turbine, or the like. The clearance may increase or decrease during operation of the rotary machine due to temperature changes or other factors. In turbine engines, it is desirable to provide greater clearance during transient conditions, such as start-up (e.g., to mitigate the occurrence of a rub between a turbine blade and a shroud), while providing lesser clearance during steady-state conditions (e.g., to increase power output and operational efficiency).